


Le mariage du renard

by Soffya



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 18:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21281048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soffya/pseuds/Soffya
Summary: Sakura contempla le ciel étoilé. Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Elle se mit sur ses gardes et serra le poing, se demandant qui pouvait être aussi stupide pour l’attaquer. Elle reconnu alors le chakra de la personne derrière elle. Elle desserra son poing et se retourna aussitôt. « Sasuke-kun. »
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Kudos: 2





	Le mariage du renard

**Author's Note:**

> Voici un texte que j'avais écrit pour le Sasusaku Month 2019.
> 
> Disclaimer : _Naruto_ appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.__

Sakura sortit de la salle louée spécialement pour la réception du mariage de Naruto et Hinata et se dirigea vers le jardin. Le soleil s’était couché et une légère brise lui permettait de se rafraîchir. Elle retira ses chaussures. La sensation de l’herbe fraîche sous ses pieds endoloris à force d’avoir trop dansé, lui faisait du bien. La cérémonie avait été magnifique. Naruto n’avait jamais été aussi heureux et Hinata était l’une des plus belles mariées qu’elle n’ait jamais vu. Sakura fit quelques pas. Elle pouvait entendre au loin la musique qui se jouait dans la salle de réception. Elle avait l’impression que tout la village avait été invité au mariage. Ce n’est pas étonnant, pensa-t-elle. Tout le monde aimait Naruto et Hinata et tous voulaient être présents au plus beau moment de leur vie. Seul Sasuke n’était pas là. Mais le mot qu’il lui avait confié, montrait que lui aussi pensait aux jeunes mariés. 

Sakura s’arrêta de marcher et contempla le ciel étoilé. Elle sentit soudain une présence derrière elle. Elle se mit sur ses gardes et serra le poing, se demandant qui pouvait être aussi stupide pour l’attaquer. Elle reconnu alors le chakra de la personne derrière elle. Elle desserra son poing et se retourna aussitôt.

« Sasuke-kun. »

Sakura se demandait si elle ne rêvait pas ou si elle n’avait pas trop bu. Sasuke se tenait devant elle. Il était désormais bien plus grand qu’elle, presque aussi grand que Naruto. Ses cheveux avaient poussé et cachaient son Rinnegan. Sakura sourit, s’approcha de lui et l’enlaça. Elle se rendit compte de ce qu’elle faisait et voulut s’écarter. Elle fut surprise lorsque Sasuke passa son bras autour d’elle et la serra un peu plus contre lui. Sakura rougit.

« Tadaima, murmura-t-il à son oreille. »

Sakura sourit.

« Okaeri. »

Ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre un long moment. Sakura n’avait aucune envie que ce moment s’arrête et comprit que Sasuke ressentait la même chose. Ils finirent par se séparer.

« Est-ce que tu veux aller à la salle de réception. Naruto sera heureux de te voir.  
-J’irai le voir plus tard. On n’a qu’à marcher un peu. »

Sasuke détourna le regard et rougit légèrement. Sakura sourit et acquiesça. Ils marchèrent l’un à côté de l’autre. Ils étaient si proche que leur bras se frôlèrent.

« J’ai donné ton mot à Naruto, dit Sakura. »

Sasuke sourit légèrement.

« Il n’y avait qu’à toi que je pouvais faire confiance pour le lui donner. »

Sakura rougit. Elle lui raconta ensuite comment s’était déroulé le mariage de Naruto et Hinata. Sasuke ne disait pas un mot mais l’écoutait attentivement. Il ne pouvait détourner son regard d’elle. Il était comme hypnotisé par la jeune femme qu’elle était devenue. Pendant les deux ans qu’il était parti, il n’aurait jamais imaginé qu’elle pourrait lui manquer autant. Pendant son voyage, il avait souvent pensé à elle et aux sentiments qu’il ressentait. Il l’aimait, il en était certain désormais. Sasuke frôla les doigts de Sakura et voyant qu’elle ne s’éloignait pas, il lui prit la main. Ils continuèrent à marcher main dans la main, profitant de la présence de l’autre.

_Fin___


End file.
